Jessie plus Emma
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Warning! Not for kids!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own JESSIE.**

* * *

 **Jessie plus Emma**

 **Emma Ross is in her room, reading an erotic novel when someone knocks on the door.**

"Who is it...? I'm kinda busy..." says Emma.

"It's Jessie. Can I come in? Your mom told me to talk to ya." says Jessie from outside the room.

"Just a sec." says Emma as she hide the book under her bed and put on her jeans.

Emma opens the door.

"Hi, Emma. I need to talk to you a bit. Usually your mom should have this talk with you, but since she's busy and all, I get to do it instead. Now that you're 17 it's possible that ya might start to have sexual feelings for someone. I want ya to understand that sex isn't everything. It's possible to be in love without having a physical relationship." says Jessie.

"I do have sexual feelings for someone, but I can't be in any relationship with this person..." says Emma.

"I hope he like you too whoever he is." says Jessie.

"Not a guy...it's a girl, or should I say woman? She's sort of older than me." says Emma.

"You like girls? I had no idea. Please tell me who you've got a crush on." says Jessie.

"Uh...it's way too embarrassing." says Emma.

"C'mon, girl. It can't be that embarrassing. Tell me who it is." says Jessie.

"I have a crush on...you." says Emma.

"Me?" says Jessie surprised and confused.

"Yes, you, Jessie." says Emma.

"I understand why that feels a bit embarrassing for ya. I'm an older chick." says Jessie.

"Exactly." says Emma. "I never thought I'd tell you how I feel."

"Now you have, Emma. And I think it's cute that ya like me." says Jessie.

"Really?" says Emma.

"Yes, girl." says Jessie.

"Do you...like me?" says Emma.

"You're a sweet kid." says Jessie.

"I meant if you like me in a romantic way..." says Emma.

"Well, what can I say? You're beautiful and I'm bisexual. I like hanging out with ya. So yes, I sort of do, Emma." says Jessie.

"That's so cool. Please be my girlfriend." says Emma.

"Emma, not sure that's a good idea. I'm still your nanny and your mom would most likely be mad like hell if you and I were to hook up." says Jessie.

"Jessie, I'm not gonna tell her. You and me could date in secret." says Emma.

"Do you like me that much? Are you tellin' me that your crush on me is so strong that you'd go through all the crap to date me in secret just to be with me?" says Jessie.

"Yeah. I like you soooo much." says Emma.

"That's really nice of ya, Emma. It feels good to hear that someone like me for me." says Jessie.

"I totally love you, Jessie." says Emma.

"Awww. Thanks, girl." says Jessie.

"No problem, Jes." says Emma.

"Emma, I will be your secret girlfriend." says Jessie.

"Yeah! So fucking awesome!" says a happy Emma as she give Jessie a hug.

"I'm glad you're happy." says Jessie.

"There's something else you can do if you want me to be really happy." says Emma.

"Oh, what's that...?" says Jessie.

"Don't get mad at me. I want you to lick my pussy." says Emma.

"Are you sure ya want that, Emma? That's a pretty big deal." says Jessie.

"Yes. I'm sure." says Emma.

"Alright then. I have a few things to take care of now, but we can have sex later." says Jessie.

"Okay. Cool." says a happy Emma with a huge cute smile.

"Yeah. See ya, girl." says Jessie as she leave the room.

4 hours later.

"Emma, are you turned on?" says Jessie as she enter Emma's room.

Jessie wear a sexy leather dress.

"I wasn't at first, but I am now." says Emma with an erotic smile.

"Nice." says Jessie in a sexy tone.

"Yeah." says Emma as she pull down her sweatpants and panties.

"Mmm, nice pussy-scent. You smell like slutty-time." says Jessie.

"Thanks, Jessie." says Emma.

"Ready?" says Jessie.

"Very ready." says Emma.

Jessie goes down on her knees and starts to lick Emma's soft pussy.

"Mmmm, sexy..." moans Emma with an erotic smile.

It feels very good for Emma. She truly enjoy what Jessie does to her.

"Please, make me cum, Jessie." moans Emma.

Jessie starts to lick Emma's pussy faster.

"Awwww! Yes. That's what I want. Soooo sexy and cute." moans Emma.

Emma's body arch and she close her eyes and cum hard.

"Ahhhhh! Fuck, yessss!" moans Emma with pleasure.

"Was that your first orgasm?" says Jessie.

"No, but the best one I've had." says Emma.

"Oh, that's very nice." says Jessie.

"Yeah." says Emma.

"I'm glad it was good for ya, Emma." says Jessie.

"Thanks. It was wonderful." says Emma.

"I did enjoy it too. Your pussy taste sexy." says Jessie.

"Awww! Thank you." says a very happy Emma.

The next day.

"Jessie, we're taking Luke, Ravi and Zuri to the park. I believe we will be gone for at least 4 hours so you and Emma will be alone. Take care of her. Make sure she's happy." says Mrs Ross.

"Okay. Emma and I will be fine." says Jessie.

As soon as it's just her and Emma, Jessie enter Emma's room.

"Hi, Jessie." says Emma with a sexy smile.

Emma wear only a hockey shirt, nothing more.

"Oh, nice choice of outfit ya have, babe." says Jessie.

"Thanks, babe." says Emma.

Jessie leave the room and return 5 minutes later, wearing only a hockey shirt too.

"I decided to try it myself..." says Jessie.

"Cool. You look very sexy." says Emma.

"Thanks." says Jessie.

Emma goes down on her knees in fron of Jessie and starts to lick her pussy.

"Ahhh, yeah! That feels damn good. Lick me, sweetie." moans Jessie.

Emma love when Jessie call her sweetie. It makes her extra horny.

"Mmmm, so sexy! This is very nice and erotic. Don't stop." moans Jessie in a slutty tone.

Emma starts to lick harder and faster.

"Awwww! Yeah. That's what I love. Make me cum, kid." moans Jessie.

10 minutes later.

"Shit, yeah! Fuckin' dang awesome." moans Jessie with pleasure as she get a huge orgasm.

"Wow! You cum a lot, Jessie. That's sooo cool." says Emma.

"Thanks, girl." says Jessie.

"Do you own a joystick...?" says Emma as she blush a bit.

"I don't. I'm no gamer." says Jessie.

"That's not what I meant. I was talking about a dildo." says Emma.

"Oh! Yeah, I own a dildo." says Jessie.

"I wish I did too, but mom doesn't want me to have one." says Emma in a sad tone.

"Well, sweetie, that's not a problem. I can buy one for ya if you want to." says Jessie.

"Awww! Thanks, Jessie. I'd love that." says Emma.

"I'll buy a good dildo for ya." says Jessie.

"When?" says Emma.

"Probably tomorrow." says Jessie.

"Okay. Cool." says Emma.

"Emma, just in case ya didn't know it, when using a dildo you need to be wet so there won't be any damage in your pussy." says Jessie.

"I didn't know that. Thanks for telling me, babe." says Emma.

"No problem. I want my sweet girlfriend to be safe and happy. I love ya, Emma Ross." says Jessie.

"I love you too, Jessica Prescott." says Emma.

"I have to get started with the dinner. See ya later, Emma my love." says Jessie.

Jessie leave the room.

Emma pull off the hockey shirt and put on her jeans and a t-shirt.

"Yay! Me got to have sex with Jessie again and become her girlfriend." says a very happy Emma.

4 hours later.

"Emma, did you and Jessie have a good time?" says Mrs Ross.

"Yeah, we had a lot of fun." says Emma, trying to hide how happy she is, so her mom won't suspect what is going on.

"I'm glad you did. I can understand why you and her get along. She's a woman and not too far away from you in age." says Mrs Ross.

"Jessie is awesome. She's teaching me a lot of things." says Emma.

"Oh, such as what...?" says Mrs Ross.

"Like how to be a bit more mature and stuff..." says Emma.

"Sounds nice. It's good that Jessie can teach you things. I wish I could do it myself, but since I'm so busy most of the time it's really great that she's there for you." says Mrs Ross.

"Thanks, mom. Jessie is totally cool." says Emma.

"That's very good." says Mrs Ross.

"Mrs Ross, Emma...dinner's ready." says Jessie as she enter the room.

"We'll be there in a moment." says Mrs Ross.

"Mom, is it okay if I'm gay?" says Emma.

"Sure, Emma. Being gay is not wrong. I'm surprised though." says Mrs Ross.

"I've met a girl that I really like." says Emma.

"Who is she?" says Mrs Ross.

"That's a secret." says Emma.

"Oh, okay. I can't force you to tell me who it is." says Mrs Ross.

"I'm happy that you respect my privacy." says Emma.

"You're pretty much a woman now so it would be wrong for me to dip my nose into your private love-life, girl." says Mrs Ross.

"Thanks." says Emma.

Emma and her mom walk into the kitchen and takes their places by the table and starts to eat.

The next day.

"Jessie, please stop by my room later. I wanna play." whisper Emma into Jessie's right ear.

"Sure, sweetie." whisper Jessie.

2 hours later.

"Emma, babe...can I come in?" says Jessie as she gently knock on the door to Emma's room.

"Sure, Jessica. Please come in. I've been waiting." says Emma.

Jessie enter the room.

Jessie wear a tight red tank top and black leather pants.

Emma wear a white baggy t-shirt and pink sweatpants.

"You look sexy." says Emma.

"Thanks, so do you, girl." says Jessie, all seductive.

"Do I really? Cool." says a happy Emma.


	2. Chapter 2

"I bought a lil' something for ya, Emma my sexy sweetie." says Jessie as she pull out the pink rubber dildo she was hiding behind her back.

"OMG, a dildo? Thanks, Jessica!" says a very happy Emma.

Jessie gives the dildo to Emma.

"Wow! Thanks. I wanna try this one out, but not now." says Emma.

"So what do you want to do now then?" says Jessie.

"Lick your pussy." says Emma.

"That sounds like a nice sexy idea, girl." says Jessie with an erotic smile as she pull down her pants. She wear no panties.

"Mmm, your pussy look so wet and yummy!" says Emma.

"Thanks, Emma." says Jessie.

Emma starts to lick Jessie's soft sexy pussy.

"Awwww! Fuckin' awesome. You're really good at this." moans Jessie.

Emma licks a little faster.

"Yeah! That's what I love. How the heck did ya get so great at lickin' pussy?" moans Jessie.

"Lesbo porn movies." says Emma. "I have tons of those on my laptop."

"Oh, I understand. Nice." says Jessie.

"Yeah." says Emma.

Emma licks even faster.

"Emma, don't go too fast or I'm gonna cum early." moans Jessie.

"Sorry." says Emma as she slow down the licking a bit.

"It's okay. Mmm, fuck. This is so damn sexy." moans Jessie.

14 minutes later.

"Ahhh, fuck yeah!" moans Jessie with pleasure as she cum.

"Yay! So sexy and cute." says a happy Emma.

"Yeah. It was erotic." says Jessie, being happy too.

"Totally." says Emma.

"I'm gonna get myself a drink and then watch the news." says Jessie.

"And I'm gonna give the dildo a try." says Emma.

"Cute. have fun, baby." says Jessie as she leave the room.

The next day.

"How was the dildo?" says Jessie.

"It was awesome." says Emma. "Thanks for buying it for me."

"Anything for you. I'm glad you enjoyed it." says Jessie.

"Cool." says Emma.

"Yeah, dildos are nice." says Jessie. "Much better than real dicks."

"Okay. I don't know that first hand 'cause I've never had real dick in me, but if you say that dildos are better I think it's true. You're no liar." says Emma.

"I'm very glad ya trust me. Dildos beat real dick anytime." says Jessie.

"Yay!" says Emma, all childish and cute.

"Yeah." says Jessie with a smile.

The next day.

"Emma, your parents and the other kids aren't home, let's have fun." says Jessie.

"Yay!" says a happy Emma.

Emma and Jessie enter Jessie's room.

"You're so cute and sexy." says Jessie with an erotic smile.

"Thanks, Jessica." says Emma as she blush a bit.

Jessie pull off her t-shirt and skinny jeans.

Emma pull off her satin dress.

"Mmm, that scent comin' from your pussy. It makes me horny." says Jessie.

"Awww! No boy has ever said something so sweet to me." says a happy Emma.

"Really? I'm glad I were the first person to do that then." says Jessie.

Jessie gently pull Emma into a hug and starts to make out with her while she also slowly and softly rub Emma's clit at the same time. This makes Emma moan with joy.

"Mmm, soooo sexy!" moans a very happy Emma.

"Yeah." whisper Jessie in a sexy tone.

Jessie push 2 fingers into Emma's pussy and starts to finger-fuck her.

"This is called finger-fucking." says Jessie. "I hope ya enjoy it."

"I love it." says Emma.

"Good." says Jessie. "Do ya want me to do it faster?"

"Yes." says Emma.

"Okay. Here we go." says Jessie as she finger-fuck Emma a bit faster.

"That feels so good." whisper Emma.

"I'm glad it does, baby." whisper Jessie. "You're so soft and wet. I truly like that very much."

"Awww! Thanks." moans Emma.

"You're welcome, sexy girl." says Jessie in a slutty voice.

"Awww!" moans Emma.

"I love ya." says Jessie.

"I love you too." says Emma.

"Cute." says Jessie.

"Yeah." says Emma.

"Don't be afraid..." says Jessie as she add a third finger in Emma's pussy.

This makes Emma cum.

"Awwww! Soooo sexy!" moans Emma with pleasure as she cum.

"Nice, ya cum like a true lady." says a very happy Jessie.

"Thanks." says Emma, being very happy too.

"You're very beautiful, Emma. I'm glad you and I are dating." says Jessie.

"Me too." says Emma. "And you're also totally beautiful, Jessie."

"Thank you, Emma." says Jessie.

"Awwwww!" says Emma.

"We can have more sex tonight. Now I need to look after your siblings." says Jessie as she leave the room.

"I'll be waiting." says Emma.

2 hours later.

"Emma, what are you and Jessie doing all the time? You girls spend a lot of time together." says Mrs Ross.

"Just talking about boys, clothes and make-up. Typical chick-stuff, nothing special." says Emma.

"Okay. I hope you're not up to some bad things." says Mrs Ross.

"No worry. Jessie and I just talk a lot." says Emma.

"I understand. I trust you, Emma." says Mrs Ross.

"Thanks, mom." says Emma.

"You're welcome, Emma." says Mrs Ross.

3 hours later.

"Emma, what do ya wanna do?" says Jessie.

"I wanna get licked." says Emma.

"Nice." says Jessie as she goes down on her knees, pull up Emma's skirt and starts to lick Emma's pussy.

"Yeah! That feels so nice." moans Emma.

Jessie simply smile and continues to lick Emma's pussy slow and sexy.

"Mmmm, that's good. Very good. Keep going." moans a happy Emma.

12 minutes later.

"Ahhh, fuck! Wonderful and awesome!" moans Emma with pleasure as she cum.

"Mmm, nice. Ya cum very nice, baby." says Jessie with a cute smile.

"Thanks, Jessie." says a happy Emma.

"You're welcome." says Jessie.

"Emma, have you seen Jessie?" says Mrs Ross' voice from outside the room.

"She's in here." says Emma. "We were talking a little."

"Mrs Ross, I'll be there in a moment." says Jessie.

"Okay." says Mrs Ross.

"Emma, we have to stop here." says Jessie.

"Yeah, we have to." says Emma.

Jessie leave the room.

Jessie walk to the living room where Mrs Ross is waiting.

"Ya wanted to see me." says Jessie.

"I'm glad you talk to Emma and help her, but don't forget my other children. Luke refuse to do his home-work. Please take care of that, I have a meeting in 45 minutes." says Mr Ross.

"Okay. I'll deal with Luke." says Jessie.

"Perfect. I have to leave. I don't wanna be late." says Mr Ross.

The next day.

"Jessie, me is kinda scared...mom might know that you and I are naughty together..." says Emma.

"No fear, sweetie girl. Your mother is completely unaware of my true relationship with ya." says Jessie.

"Are you sure?" says Emma.

"Yes, Emma. I'm absolutely sure about it." says Jessie.

"Thanks, sexy Jessica." says Emma.

"Anything for my adorable lil' beauty." says Jessie as she give Emma a tiny kiss.

"Not so little anymore, but still." says Emma.

"True. You've grown into quite the woman lately." says Jessie.

"In what ways?" says Emma with a sexy smile.

"For one, these...they've grown close in size to mine." says Jessie as she gently touch Emma's boobs. "You're also no less than 3 inches taller than you were last year and your pussy is fully evolved, it's a woman's pussy now."

"Yeah, my pussy is not a kid-pussy anymore." says Emma.

"No, it's far from that. It's totally sexy." says Jessie.

"Awww! Thanks soooo much!" says a happy Emma.

"You're welcome, babe." says Jessie.

"I wish that we could have sex, but I have to write an essay on the culture of ancient Norway." says Emma.

"We can have sex when you're done with that, babe." says Jessie.

"Okay." says Emma.


	3. Chapter 3

2 hours later.

"Jessie, are you there?" says Emma as she knock on the door to Jessie's room.

"Yes, come in." says Jessie.

Emma opens the door and enter the room.

"Hi, Emma. Are you horny?" says Jessie with a seductive tone.

"Of course I am." says Emma with a confident smile.

"I'm glad ya are, babe." says Jessie.

"Let's have sex." says Emma.

"Someone's in heat, it seems." says Jessie.

"That would be me." says Emma as she take off her clothes.

"Alright, here we go." says Jessie as she take off her clothes as well.

"Lace bra and leather panties? Amazing!" says Emma when she sees Jessie's black lace bra and green leather panties.

"Thanks, babe." says Jessie.

"You're welcome, babe." says Emma.

Emma and Jessie pull off their underwear and then start to make out.

Emma gently slide a finger into Jessie's pussy and starts to finger-fuck her nice and slowly.

"Mmm, yes! Finger-fuck me, babe." moans Jessie.

"Sure, Jessica my sexy older girlfriend. I love you so fucking much and I can't imagine a day not seeing your slutty smile." says Emma.

"Awww! You says such sweet stuff, Emma." moans a happy Jessie.

"I'm always a sweetie. At least with you." says Emma.

"Yes, you are. No doubt about that, sweet sexy girlfriend of mine." says Jessie.

"Faster, Jessica?" says Emma.

"Yeah, please." moans Jessie. "Finger-fuck me and make me cum, Emma."

"Sure, babe." says Emma as she add a second finger in Jessie's pussy and starts to finger-fuck her faster.

"Mmm, fuckin' awesome! Keep goin' with that, sweetie. It feels good. So good." moas Jessie.

"I'm happy that you like it, Jessie." says Emma with a slutty smile.

"I do like it, girl." moans Jessie.

"Yay!" says Emma.

"Please, make me cum." whisper Jessie.

"As you wish, sexy lady." says Emma as she place her thumb on Jessie's clit.

"Fuckin' damn shit, yeah! That's so damn freakin' erotic." moans Jessie in a very pon-like voice as she get a huge nice orgasm.

"Wow! You cum like Jesse J. Nice." says Emma as she giggle a bit.

"Uh...who's Jesse J...?" says Jessie confused.

"She's a pornstar." says Emma with a sexy smile.

"Okay. Never heard of her." says Jessie.

"Really? She's sexy. Not as sexy as you, but still very hot." says Emma.

"I understand, babe." says Jessie.

"Yeah." says Emma.

2 weeks later.

"Emma, are you dating Jessie?" says Luke.

"No, of course not, you stupid perv!" says Emma in anger.

"Really? Why do you spend so much 'private time' with her then?" says Luke, all confident.

"That's none of your business." says Emma. "Keep your dirty hands away from my private life."

"My hands aren't dirty and I bet you'd love to feel them grab your ass." says Luke.

"Ewww! Disgusting. You're my brother, damn it." says Emma.

"I won't let that stop me." says Luke.

"You're disgusting like hell. If you try to tell mom and dad that I'm dating Jessie, which I don't, I'll snip your balls." says Emma.

"Don't, Emma. How the crap am I supposed to make chicks preggo without my seed-makers?" says Luke in anger.

"No girl would wanna have sex with a piece of loser-shit like you." says Emma.

"I'm no loser. I'm every hot chick's wet dream." says Luke.

"No, you're not." says Emma as she leave the room.

4 hours later.

"Mr and Mrs Ross, you need to know that I'm dating Emma." says Jessie.

"So you're the secret woman that Emma's been with for a while?" says Mrs Ross.

"Yeah and I know I've just lost my job by tellin' ya this so I'll just go pack my bags and get the hell away from here." says Jessie.

"Hold on a bit, Jessie. You're not fired. Emma's more or less an adult so you're sort of no longer a nanny to her, only to the other kids." says Mr Ross.

"And we're glad that Emma is dating you and not some random girl we can't trust." says Mrs Ross. "You get to keep your job and you also have our blessing to continue dating Emma, as long as you start being a couple in the open, no more secrets."

"Okay. As you wish. Emma and I will go public tomorrow and thanks for letting me keep my job." says Jessie.

"You're welcome, Jessie." says Mr Ross.

Jessie is very happy. She get to keep her job and she get to keep dating Emma Ross. Life is 100 % awesome.

 **The End.**


End file.
